Open Those Beautiful Eyes
by LightningCard
Summary: What is Yami and Yugi got attacked? What if Yami lost his eyesight? Is there a treatment? And what will Kaiba do to help his blind angel?


Open those beautiful eyes.

Yugi and Yami were walking through the city. They had to do some shopping for grandpa, so they went together. Yami had been dating with Kaiba for almost three months and it all went well. They sometimes argued, but mostly it was about Duel Monsters. They took a shortcut through the city to be home before nightfall. Nobody else was in the streets except the two young teenagers. They just walked past an alley when they were both grabbed from behind. An hand placed on both of their mouths. They struggled against the grip the two mysterious humans, but they were much more stronger than the two young teenagers. They dragged them into the alley and Yugi was pushed against the wall first. The other one held a rough grip on Yami, but the more he struggled, the more the person got annoyed.  
'Alright little one, give me all your money or your friend won't make it out of this alley alive!' Yugi looked with a worried towards Yami, who shook his head and started to struggle again.  
'I'll count to three.' The man said.  
'One…' Yugi looked to Yami again, who was getting tired of the man.  
'Two…' He looked towards the person who was holding him.  
'Alright, here's the money. Just don't hurt him please.' Yugi gulped and gave him all the money he had with him. The man looked satisfied with his decision. He nodded towards the other one, who returned the gesture. Then the man looked at Yami, who was still struggling in his partners grip.  
'Well, well. Who do we have here? It's Yami Mutou, Seto Kaiba's boyfriend.' His partner also looked to the boy. He struggled again and tried to get the hand away from his mouth. The man who had an hold of Yugi, pulled a little dagger from his pocket. Yugi's eyes widened.  
'You promised you wouldn't hurt him!' The man looked down at him.  
'Who said that I was going to hurt him. If he plays along he's fine.' He looked towards the other man, there had been a grin on his face when he'd look at Yugi. Now his face showed pure seriousness as he gave him a command.  
'Look for his phone!' The man reached into Yami's jacket and found it in a pocket on the inside of his jacket.  
'It needs a code.' He showed it and indeed they had to have a code to access.  
'Fill in the security code or your little friend won't have his head on his neck when you look up.' Yami grabbed the phone with his free hand the one holding him had released. The other man then grabbed the phone again and was searching for Kaiba's number.  
At Kaiba Corporation, Seto Kaiba was reading some documents when his phone went off. He grabbed the phone and recognized the ID of the number. He smiled a little when he took the horn from the receiver.  
'Hey Yami, I'm almost done with work and then I'm going to get you with the limo.' He said casually. But then he received an answer and it wasn't anywhere close to Yami's voice.  
'Well what a surprise. He must be really happy with you.'  
'Who is this and why are you calling me with Yami's phone?!'  
'So many question, so little time left. I hope you will pay me good for your boyfriend.'  
'What have you done to him?! Where is he and who are you?!'  
'Oh, he's fine. As long as he behaves himself.'  
'How much do you want?' He couldn't risk losing Yami. He would do anything to keep him safe.  
'Let's just say around-' He just wanted to tell him how much he wanted when he heard a shout.  
'Seto don't do it!'  
'Be quiet!' A scream of pain followed and Yugi shouted a name. He heard the phone fall on the ground, the men had ran away.  
'Yugi? What's going on?! Where are you? Are you guys alright!' Yugi quickly grabbed the phone and crawled back to Yami, who had his eyes closed and his hands covering them, crimson red blood dripping on the floor.  
'I'm fine Kaiba, but Yami isn't. The man who was holding him got a dagger from the other one and when Yami shouted he-' He stopped and swallowed a sob.  
'He what Yugi? What did he do?!' Kaiba shut off his computer.  
'He-he used it to… damage Yami's eyes I think.' Kaiba felt himself pale.  
'Yugi call an ambulance and tell me where you are.'  
'We're in the city near the park, in an alley.' Kaiba nodded and assured Yugi that he would be there as fast as possible. He placed the horn back on the receiver and walked out of the door.  
After Yugi had called an ambulance, he helped Yami to lean against the wall. The older teen still hadn't removed his hands from his eyes.  
'Yami let me see it.' But he shook his head. The sirens of the ambulance reached their ears. Soon two men jumped out of the ambulance and the police told everyone who had been looking, they all crowed up in the alley a few minutes after the men had run away, to go away.  
'Boy please remove your hands so we can see the damage.' One of the men asked. Yami turned away and just shook his head. Kaiba's car stopped by the scene shortly after and he stepped out of the car.  
'Sir you can't go in there.' A police man said.  
'That's my boyfriend over there and it looks like you don't know who I am!' He simply pushed the man out of the way and walked towards Yami.  
'Yami…' He kneeled down beside him.  
'S-Seto?'  
'Yes Yami it's me. Please remove your hands.' Yami again shook his head.  
'No….'  
'Boy let us at least bandage your eyes. So if there is a cut, it won't get infected. That would only hurt you even more.' Yami nodded and turned away from Kaiba and Yugi while the man stood behind him and wrapped the bandage before his eyes. He gently took Yami's arm and started to lead him towards the ambulance.

Kaiba and Yugi quietly followed them, walking beside Yami in case he would fall over. He almost tripped but he was quickly caught by Kaiba and the man. Kaiba lifted Yami up and placed him in the stretcher.

'S-Seto, don't go!' Yami shot upright again, turning his head everywhere even though he couldn't see anything.

'Don't worry Yami. I'm going with my car towards the hospital together with Yugi.' He tried to calm him down, but actually he became more frightened. He began to shake and started to hyperventilate.

'Yami calm down! Easy I will be near you don't worry.' He lay him down again but Yami started to shake even more. Kaiba heard one of the men say that he was going in a shock.

'Sir you have to go, he's going into a shock!' Kaiba stepped out of the ambulance.

'I can't see anything, let me go!' His heart sank when he heard the scared duelist but forced himself to turn around. Yugi already sat in Kaiba's car, waiting for the CEO to arrive. The ride to the hospital looked like it was a few millennia's past by. Walking into the hospital they saw the ambulance also arrive. The doors opened and both their hearts skipped a beat. The men ran inside with Yami on the stretcher. Yami's eyes were still covered but the blood was seeping through it, leaving big marks on the bandage. A mask covered his nose and mouth. The men shouted to Kaiba and Yugi that he had landed in a shock of panic. They ran inside immediately following the men and Yami. A doctor and two nurses had already prepared a room for him. They leaded Yami inside and closed the door. After a few horrible hours of sitting, pacing and muttering words in the hall the door finally opened, revealing the doctor. Yugi stood up and Kaiba walked towards them.

'Well? What's wrong with him?' Yugi asked nervous, begging that his darker side was alright.

'We have tried to stop the bleeding and we succeeded, although he lost a great amount of blood. His condition is stable, but we need to keep an eye on him.' He explained while reading through Yami's folder.

'What about his eyes itself?' Kaiba asked. By that the doctor looked up.

'I'm afraid that he lost his eyes sight. There's not much we can do about it. I'm very sorry, you may see him now if you just make sure he doesn't overdoes himself.' They both nodded and Yugi just held back a sob. They walked into the room to see Yami lying on an hospital bed. Oxygen mask covering his nose and mouth together with new fresh bandage around his eyes. They sat down beside him and waited for him to wake up. When they heard him stir they sat up a little. Yami groaned and turned his head.

'Yami are you awake?' Yugi asked. He turned his head towards the sound.

'Y-Yes I'm awake….' His voice was sore and hoarse like he had screamed for a few hours. It could also just be the mask on his face or the exhaustion.

'Guys why can't I see anything?' He asked slightly panicked when he could only see darkness. Yugi swallowed before explaining everything. At the end you could hear Yami sob, very tired and sad. God he felt so tired.

'Yami? You have to stay awake until the doctors know more.' Kaiba said.

'B-But I just….. wanna sleep a little, god I'm so tired.' He said just when the doctor walked inside. When Yami heard him coming in he didn't know it was the doctor. He shut upright in his bed, immediately wishing he hadn't done that because he now had an headache. He was scared because he couldn't see and didn't know who walked in.

'Who is there?!' He shouted, his breath started to speed up. The heart monitor went faster with each breath. Kaiba quickly took Yami in his arms, whispering lovely words to him in the hope to calm him down. Yami clinched at Kaiba's shirt, not wanting to let go as he started to sob again.

'Don't worry Yami. It's just the doctor who is helping you.' Kaiba whispered. He took some deep breaths and then pulled Kaiba away, lying down on the bed again. The doctor looked through his folder and then to Yami.

'Well it seems that your bandage may come off. But surely you won't see anything. I'm truly sorry about that. We already have a lot of men looking for some kind of operation to regain your sight again. But in this situation, you'll be blind and will need help. We already send an email to the dog trainers. Those dogs are specially trained for blind people and the dog will help you.' Yami nodded and the doctor started to take his bandage off. For so far his face looked normal, not a single scar on it. But when he opened his eyes Yugi and Kaiba both were shocked at the sight before them. A thin line went horizontal through both his eyes, leaving a mark _in _and _on _his eyes. He sighed.

'I can still only see black….' He whispered disappointed. Yugi felt his heart ache and hugged Yami tightly. After they were said that they were free to go they first brought Yugi home, Kaiba saying that Yami would stay with him and that the dog would also come with them. They knew Yugi's house didn't have the size for a dog and Kaiba wanned to be there for Yami. He would even take a few days off just to get to know the dog. They arrived at the place they had to be and Kaiba took Yami's arm, leading him inside. They went to the desk where a man was sitting. He smiled friendly.

'Can I help you?' He asked. Kaiba nodded.

'Yes we came to pick out a dog so my boyfriend at least knows where he is going.' Kaiba joked. Yami slapped him slightly against his arm.

'Ah yes if you will follow me please.' They followed the man towards the train aria. Most of the dogs were golden retrievers or Labradors. A few black and white husky's were there also. They followed the man towards a few places for the dogs to stay. The man let the dog bark, so they could hear how he was like. They came by the last cage and the man let him bark. Yami tilled his head up. It was a beautiful bark. Something childish in it, but at the same time also very protective and a caring sound. He nodded.

'I want this dog.' He said determent. Kaiba looked at the dog. It was a beautiful white husky with blue eyes. The man did the leash on the collar and handed the leash to Yami. He took it and kneeled down. The dog immediately started to lick his face and Yami laughed. Kaiba smiled a little, happy to see that the dog and Yami would become great friends. The man was getting a special rig for dogs who are supposed to help people who are blind. He put it on the dog, who didn't resist, and handed the lever to Yami.

'Now you need to chose a name for the dog, it's a man.' Yami thought deep.

'I think I'll name him Ra, the great sun god of Egypt.' The man nodded and signed the papers. He handed them to Kaiba and led them out of the building. He leaded Yami and Ra towards the car, placing Ra on the back seats and Yami on the front seat. Ra immediately lay down and put his head on the soft chairs. Before Kaiba started to ride, Yami quickly filled a bowl with water, although the half of it fell out of the bowl, and placed it before Ra, who started to drink directly. Yami smiled at the sound of the dog drinking the water while they rode towards Kaiba's mansion. Arriving there Mokuba ran towards the car and opened his big brother's door. Kaiba led Yami out of the car and then toke Ra's leash. He handed it to Yami and did the same with the lever of the rig.

'Big bro, why does Yami have a dog with a weird rig? Although the dog is gorgeous.' Kaiba started to explain it while he took the rig and the leash from Ra. He still had a fortress around his upper body, but he didn't mind that. The dog instantly ran towards Mokuba and started to lick him. Mokuba giggled and pushed the dog off of him.

In a few weeks Yami got the hand of how Ra was supposed to help him. Whenever the phone went off and he couldn't reach it, Ra ran towards it and took it in his mouth and brought it to Yami. He took the phone from Ra and always petted him. When there was a knock on Yami and Kaiba's bedroom door, Ra ran instantly towards it and jumped on his back paws, opening the door with the other two. Mokuba smiled and walked inside.

'Morning Yami! Did you sleep well?' He asked. Yami nodded and Ra lay down beside him. Mokuba sat down on the edge of the bed and petted Ra. He barked softly and enjoyed the touch. Kaiba had gone to work and Mokuba had a few days free from school. So he stayed by Yami and Ra.

'So… what do you want to do?' Mokuba asked.

'Why don't we go and walk through the forest a little while?' Yami asked, sitting up while Ra lifted his head. Mokuba helped Yami with taking on his jacket and his shoes. They stood up and Ra ran downstairs and grabbed his leash and rig. He then again ran upstairs and handed both the items to Mokuba, who put them on him. They walked downstairs and Ra leaded Yami together with Mokuba towards the forest behind the house. Yami sighed relieved when he smelt the fresh air and the aroma of the woods. Ra barked at a squirrel, who ran away. After spending some time in the forest they decided to go back. Because if Kaiba came home early he would completely freak out when he realized that neither Mokuba, Yami or Ra were there.

Kaiba walked inside and closed the door behind him. He frowned when he realized that it was quiet in the house. To quiet for his liking. He walked upstairs towards his room he shared with Yami and Ra, only to find it empty. He searched the whole house for the two humans and the dog, but couldn't find them anywhere. There wasn't even a note or something like that. He began to panic and became afraid that someone maybe could've taken Yami, Mokuba and Ra. Then he heard something. It was like a door opening and then closing. He ran instantly to the kitchen, to find everyone he had been looking for. He immediately hugged them.

'Don't. Ever. Scare. Me. Like. That. Again!' He almost shouted, but recovered when he realized that Yami would become afraid and that Ra maybe would attack him. Mokuba giggled and pushed Kaiba away.

'Oh relax Seto! We were just walking a little. You know that Ra and Yami can't always stay inside! They have to stretch their legs as well!'

'Still you could've left a note or something like that.' Kaiba replied. Ra just looked at him confused and a little afraid that he did something wrong.

'Ah don't worry Ra. I'm not mad.' He assured the dog and petted his head. He just barked softly and nuzzled his nose in Yami's hand. The phone suddenly rang and Kaiba picket it up.

'Kaiba.' He said shortly. Then suddenly his eyes lit up, taking the phone to the living room.

'Really?... They actually found a treatment?!... Okay yes, tomorrow, 'till then!' He hung up and called Yami. He walked towards the living room with the help of Ra.

'Yes Seto?' His voice had a small hint of curiosity.

'Yami…. they found a treatment for your eyes. Tomorrow is the operation. If they're correct, you will be able to see after the operation.' He said while hugging him. Yami was absolutely stunned by this news.

After talking about it with Mokuba, everybody went to bed. Kaiba just carried Yami upstairs because he went to sleep in the living room. Ra quietly followed. Placing Yami carefully on the bed not to wake him up, he also lay down and mentioned Ra to come on the bed as well. Ra lay down at the end of their bed. Night past to morning and Kaiba hadn't slept that much. He was just worried about the operation. By the time he had to wake Yami up the sun had already set its place like every morning. Breakfast was a silent time this time. Everybody didn't eat that much. Kaiba because he was worried and didn't think that he was hungry. Yami because he was a little scared because of the operation. And Mokuba because he was also worried like his brother.

'Mokuba, I'll call school later that you won't come today. I know that you wanned to be there for Yami.' Kaiba said. Mokuba nodded and went upstairs to take a shower. Now they were all sitting in the limo. Ra had his head on Yami's lap. He wondered if he had to go away after the operation. But Yami assured him that they wouldn't bring them back and that he could still stay with them.

'Do you have an appointment?' Kaiba nodded as he gave his name and why they were here. They got to the assigned room and waited. The doctor asked Yami to lie down on the bed. After giving him a few injections and placing a mask over his mouth and nose, they said that he would feel sleepy soon. Giving him an IV they just waited until he fell asleep. Connecting the sack, with blood with a needle in his arm they started the operation.

Waiting, sitting, pacing, a soft bark sometime and again waiting. That was what the others were doing. Four hours had past since the operation started and they didn't knew it would take this long. The nurse walked inside with a folder in her hand.

'Are you here for mister Mutou?' They nodded and the nurse eyed the dog.

'He's with us and you won't send him away.' She just sighed and mentioned them to follow her. Walking into a room they saw Yami there. He was lying flat with an IV in his arm, face mask on and bandage around his eyes.

'Well?' Mokuba asked.

'We don't know if it worked until he wakes up. As soon as he wakes up, call a doctor in.' They nodded and sat down beside Yami. Ra tried to jump on the bed, but Kaiba took the leash and held it tight. After a few hours Yami finally started to stir, the medication wearing off.

'Yami, you're awake?' Mokuba asked gently touching his hand, trying not to hurt him because of the IV. Yami nodded, apparently not having enough energy to speak. Mokuba was trying to find a doctor, leaving Yami, Kaiba and Ra alone. The dog barked. Yami smiled and moved his hand towards the sound. Ra licked his hand and nuzzled against it. Mokuba walked inside, followed by a doctor. He checked Yami's folder quickly.

'Well we're going to test if the operation worked.' He said and started to take of the bandage. Yami held Kaiba's hand and waited. After what seemed like hours the bandage finally got off.

'Alright now open your eyes and tell me what you see.' The doctor grabbed a note book and a pen. Yami very slowly opened his eyes. The colors were so bright that he immediately closed them again.

'Yami what is it?' Kaiba asked.

'The colors are to bright. I don't think I can do this!' He shouted.

'Do you wanna see how Ra looks like?' By that question his head shot up.

'Yes….' He always wanned to know how Ra looked like, only never got the chance to. Until now.

'Do it for Ra.' Kaiba whispered. He turned Yami to where Ra was and waited. Yami took some deep breathes and then again slowly opened his eyes. He first saw only a blurred vision, but slowly his eyes to adjust the colors. He blinked a few times, trying to get a better vision. He drove his hand towards Ra with the tears in his eyes because of the beauty of the dog. Ra barked and licked him.

After all those lesson Yami finally could see properly, at least enough for a while. Ra was still with them because Yami didn't dare to send him away after everything the dog had done for him. Days changed in weeks and weeks passed in months. Season flew by, now it was winter. The mansion looked beautiful with all the snow around it. Everything seemed peaceful until….

SMACK! Kaiba turned around to see Yami laughing at him. He got the snow out of his hair and went to hit him with his own snowball. He threw it but before it could reach Yami Ra instantly caught it. SMACK! He turned again to see Mokuba standing there. He threw another snowball but this time Kaiba dodged it. He ran towards Yami and tackled him to the ground. They started to laugh as they rolled in the snow. They gave each other a small kiss.

'I love you…..' Yami whispered.

'And I love you to Yami….'

It became a winter they would never forget. For all four of them.


End file.
